The Real Harry Potter
by Snuffles
Summary: Read the title...or better yet just read the story!


_A/N I don't own any of the characters except Cherie Finnigan._

The _Real_ Harry Potter  
Chapter 1

It started out like any other day. My son, Timothy's, cut was now healed  
but there was no way to get rid of the strange lightening scar on his  
forehead. As I was getting ready for work and owl flew in through the open  
window. It was an owl that I recognized, it belonged to Lily and James Potter.  
When I opened the letter I saw that it had been written in a messy, hurried  
script.  
  
  
  
_Dear Cherie,  
  
I am writing to you because James, Harry, and I are in great distress.  
Please come over to our house ASAP I will let you in through the spell. I am  
too afraid that this letter might fall into the wrong hands to tell you why.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
_Lily Potter_  
  
  
  
_ Well, of course, I was over at their house as fast as I could be. I brought  
Timmy too because he liked to play with the Potters young son Harry. When I  
arrived Lily answered the door looking pale and frightened. She looked around  
quickly and then slipped Timmy and me inside. When we were safely in doors  
the Potters led me into their dining room and Timmy into the nursery to play  
with baby Harry.  
  
"Cheri, it was good of you to come," said a nervous James.  
  
"We are in great danger and so will you be if you are seen," Lily.  
  
"What is it that you are so afraid of?" I had known the Potters for years  
and they had never seemed so nervous, and they were not known to be be like  
that at all.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
I shuddered preferring not to hear that name, even though I was a "muggle"  
You Know Who was still known to me. He had killed my husband not too long ago  
and the tragedy was still fresh in my mind.  
  
"He is after us and Dumbledore thinks that he has found our secret keeper."  
  
"What does all this have to do with me?" I asked getting more and more  
scared every moment.  
  
"We need you to take Harry."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"It's better not to say. Just come over to our house again tomorrow evening.  
We will give you Harry then. You are the only person we can count on because  
Voldemort would never expect us to give Harry to a muggle like you."  
  
I preferred not to be called a muggle but didn't voice my opinion.  
  
"All right," I agreed.  
  
Then the Potters hurried me out of their house and Timmy and I walked home  
in silence.

**Chapter 2**

The next day the village was in a frenzy. Most of the villagers had fled the Village in fear of You Know Who. I was frightened of leaving my house but knew that I could not desert Lily and James. So in the cover of the night I put on a cloak and slipped out of my house with baby Timmy cradled in my arms.

I lived on the outskirts of Godricks Hollow where as Lily and James lived in the center. As I got farther into town I started to see the destruction. There were fires on every street corner, I was afraid to see the Potters house but knew I would rather go on then never know what happened to my dear friends, my in-laws. I had been married to James's brother Clark, but then he was killed by You Know Who, just like all the other people I loved, besides Timmy. Then I arrived at the Potters. When I saw their house the tears started streaming.

It was gone, totally demolished. The only thing left was little Harry's crib, I didn't know if he was still in it so I ran up to the crib still holding Timmy. He was there and sleeping, well like a baby. I picked him up and put Timmy down in the crib so I could look over Harry and see if he was alright. The second after I put down Harry I heard a strange noise, it sounded like a motorcycle but I couldn't be sure. 

Then I saw it, a motorcycle, but not just any motorcycle, a flying one! I didn't know if it was one of You Know Who's people so I ran as fast as I could to hide behind a half burnt down house next door. Just as I hid I remembered that Timmy was still in Harry's crib. I heard him start crying when I saw the motorcycle land. A man got off the motorcycle and picked up Timmy. Just as he did that another huge man came from the shadows, he was unimaginably huge! They started a conversation.

Tears started to well up in my eyes when I realized they were talking about Timmy. They thought Timmy was Harry and who knew what they were going to do with my baby boy. It ended up that the large man took Timmy and the other man disappeared. I ran back to my house holding Harry and crying my eyes out. 

**Prolouge**

About 10 years later Harry received an invitation to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was ecstatic about going to school to become a wizard. I alone knew the truth though, even Harry didn't know who he really was. I sent Harry Potter off to school under the name he grew up as, Seamus Finnigan. 

I hope that this gets published somewhere. I know that no one will believe me though, no one will ever accept the truth, but at least I told them. 

_Cherie Finnigan _

_Published in the Daily Prophet on August 5th, 2000_

_A/N Yes cheesy I know but its my first story so please don't spam me. _   



End file.
